The current state of the art in fracturing subterranean formations of oil and gas deposits can include a single, multiple or continuous phases of increased fracturing fluid pressure to cause dilations in said formations. Dilations formed in formations can precipitate increased production of the oil and gas resources.
In the applicant's previous issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,373 and published application US 2007/0023184, published Feb. 1, 2007, it has been shown that applying repeated pressure pulses of fluid may enhance the formation of formation dilations and may in fact cause both radial and dendritic dilations in targeted formations. However, achieving these pressure pulses requires additional time and costs associated with shutting down and starting up pump sources to permit pressure dissipation within the well bore.